


A Dark and Stormy Knight

by imadra_blue



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Background Femslash, Canon - Video Game, Drama, F/F, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Tragedy, Violence, War of Lions Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/pseuds/imadra_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agrias had promised Delita that his death would be swift if harm ever came to her beloved Princess Ovelia.  She broke her word, but not for lack of trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark and Stormy Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/gifts).



> **Request:** Lassarina, "Tactics, Ovelia and Agrias, trust. (Shippy or gen, your choice; I'm delighted with either. And yes my icon is intentionally bringing the creepershark to this fandom.)"  
>  **Notes:** Based on the extra scene in the _War of the Lions_ port where Agrias and Ovelia speak one last time at Zeltennia Castle. Set after the game ends. I feel like I should apologize. But your icon brought the creepershark, and so did I.  >.> Also, sorry for the pun in the title. /o\

Agrias could still feel Ovelia's hands on hers, though Ovelia had been dead for years now. The rain ran cold, and the men's cold steel flashed as lightning struck. The sword stuck in her side burned, but not as much as Agrias knew it should. What hurt more was the knowledge that Ovelia's soft hands would never touch hers again. She almost began to cry, until Delita walked into view, parting his armored men around him like a mage. Her grief turned to rage, and she shakily came to her feet, ignoring the pain bolting through her side.  
  
"So you survived, after all. Where is Ramza?" Delita asked, limping.  
  
Agrias did not answer him. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing. She had often wondered if Ramza and Delita had once loved each other as she and Ovelia had, and she could think of no better punishment than leaving Delita bereft of the man he once called his dearest friend.  
  
"The last we met, I believe you said my death would be swift if harm came to my wife, yes?" Delita limped once more, then paused and leaned on his cane.  
  
Agrias yanked the blade from her side and surged forward, ready to cast Judgment Blade upon the cur who had killed her beloved Ovelia, but he remained too far away. Her frozen blade cut down two more of his men, but then another snuck up behind her and slashed her in the back of the knees. She fell to the ground snarling like a beast, but more from rage than pain. The guard captain yanked her blade from her hands, for they had grown weak. He looked young. Too young.  
  
"But you lied, didn't you, Ser Agrias?" Delita tilted his head, his silhouette lighting up when lightning flashed behind him. "Instead, it was Ovelia's death that was swift. I didn't let her suffer, at least, despite her betrayal."  
  
A low moaning sound escaped Agrias's lips. She should have felt more pain from her side, from her knees, from her countless other wounds. But the burn was dull, and what she felt strongly was Ovelia's soft hands trailing over her cheeks, her lips, her neck. She could hear Ovelia whispering, though she could not discern the words. It was almost as if she was alive again.  
  
Delita limped closer to her and bent forward. Two strong men held either of Agrias's arms, preventing her from rising up and ripping out his throat with her teeth. "You did love her, didn't you?"  
  
Agrias spit on his face. Most of her spittle was rain and blood, and it quickly washed off. She curled her fists, her heart pounding so hard she could feel it in her throat. She could feel Ovelia stroking her hair now, reminding Agrias of how Ovelia had once marveled over its color when they had first met.  
  
"I tried to love her, too, but she would not let me." Delita sighed and looked down. "She was no maiden when I bedded her. I didn't not question her about it. Was it you, I've always wondered?"  
  
Agras felt Ovelia's hands on her shoulders, giving her strength, and she ripped her right arm free. The last of her magic burst from her hand as she chanted, and the Fire spell spun out, burning the side of Delita's face. He screamed, high and shrill, and fell back, his cloak smoking. Metal-clad fists pummeled into Agrias. Blackness threatened to claim her, but she could not feel the pain. She could only feel Ovelia embracing her around her waist. A white mage struggled to heal Delita, but the spell did not heal the burns. Agrias smiled, hoping the scar remained forever.  
  
The young captain raised his blade, clearly intending to behead her, but Delita cried out, "No!"  
  
Agrias sagged in the grip of the men who held her, suddenly tired. Ovelia gripped both her hands and seemed to be tugging them forward, like on those nights in the monastery, when it was only them at night, twining in a bed too small for the both of them.  
  
Delita struggled up, his face snarling painfully, his burned flesh crinkling. Agrias imagined the rain made it sting all the more, and she suspected he did not share her recent immunity to pain. Agrias realized how small he was, for all his attempts to create the illusion of his grandeur. History would remember him as a saint, but the burns on his face and his limp would remain testament to his sins, to his pathetic mortality. After a moment, Delita pulled out a blade from his belt. Agrias instantly recognized it as the one she had given Ovelia.  
  
"Did you kill her with that?" Agrias hissed, closing her fingers around Ovelia's invisible hands. The tugging grew fiercer.  
  
"Of course I did." Delita glanced up at the sky. The clouds seemed to grow darker, and the rain beat down upon them. Lightning flashed once more, and the thunder roared so loudly that Agrias's teeth shook. "I always knew I could never be happy again, after what they did to Tietra. I just never knew I would become like the men who had murdered her."  
  
Agrias burbled out a laugh. "A swift death was too good for you, anyways." She could not resist Ovelia's tugging much longer. Never before had she seemed so strong. Agrias could smell her now, the scent of flowering trees. The rain was cold as it dripped down Agrias's face, but Agrias felt warm.  
  
Delita said nothing else as he stumbled forward and drove the knife into Agrias's neck. Agrias never felt the blade slide into her flesh, for Ovelia gave one last, great tug, and pulled her free. They left Delita behind, drenched in rain and blood, unconcerned with such a petty creature now that the chains of their mortality had been broken. Though Agrias did not know where Ovelia would lead her, or how, she trusted her enough to follow.


End file.
